Bond Between Brothers
by FoxyGamer
Summary: When one of their own gets taken away by their worst enemy, they must rfight and risk everything just to save him. Bonds will be tested, friendships will be broken in the fight, and their loyalty is questioned. Will the turtles be able to get their baby brother back or fall apart trying? Mikey-Centre fic.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever gotten the feeling that makes you feel as if something bad is going to happen?

Well that's exactly how an orange masked mutant turtle felt as he followed behind his older brothers across the cold rooftops of New York City, the clear night lighting up the path ahead so there were little to no places they could hide with all the moonlight. The icy wind of the coming winter was bitter against the turtle's skin, his teeth chattering quietly in his mouth and Mikey swore his shell had a thin layer of ice on it.

It was just another patrol that Leo had made him leave his warm bed for, nothing special about it and Mikey didn't expect anything to happen on such a bright night. Leo was currently in front, leading them to who knows where, with Raph behind him, the hot-headed turtle making angry comments to his oldest brother. Donnie was just in front of Mikey, both of the younger turtles trying to avoid the oncoming argument that was sure to happen when they stop. Mikey had been quiet ever since they pass the docks, the silence a strange but nice change.

The normally fun loving turtle couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen, like they were being followed. But that would be stupid of course, Leo or even Raph would have sensed if they were and warned them to be ready. But as he listened to his older brothers argue as they ran the youngest couldn't help but slowdown from his pace and look behind him.

Nothing but rooftops and the occasional air conditioning unit. Nothing out of the ordinary. But Mikey was trained as a ninja, and he did listen in session when it was something new, and he could see the different places that an enemy ninja could hide. Mikey stopped running and fully turned to face behind him, his brothers voices getting farther away but that was the least concerning thing on his mind right now.

Mikey wasn't the strongest or the smartest turtle, and he certainly wasn't the best ninja, but he trusted his gut and it was telling him something bad was going to happen. He couldn't tell what but he knew something was going to, whenever they least expect it.

"Hey chucklehead! What's keeping ya?" Mikey turned his head to look Raph, his brothers now behind him with questioning looks.

"I have a bad feeling…" Mikey muttered as he turned around.

Donnie smiled. "It's probably your stomach after those pizzas you ate."

"Ok dude, one those pizzas were awesome and two, it isn't that."

Raph snorted. "Ya starting to sound like Leo, chucklehead."

Leo glared at his immediate younger brother before looking at Mikey. "You just want to get bad to your video games, come on before we all freeze."

"But guys-" Leo and Raph had already left him.

"Come on, Mike. Let's go before we leave you here." Donnie was waiting for him on the next roof. Mikey looked behind him one more time before following them again, the bad feeling only getting stronger as he ran.

Maybe they were right, they always were. It was probably only him being an idiot… again…

* * *

"Hey Fearless Leader, are we done yet. My tail is about to freeze off." Raph groaned as he rubbed his arms in attempts to keep warm. They had stopped outside a complete of abandoned warehouses on the coast of the river, where the Kraang could sometimes be seen. But tonight everything was quiet, a little too quiet for Mikey. His gut feeling had only gotten stronger, to the point where Mikey swore he had live butterflies flying around in his stomach.

" That's impossible. It's no cold enough for something like that to happen. Also to the fact you're wearing your tail guard which keeps it out of the cold as well as-" Donnie ranted before Raph smacked him upside the head, stopping the genius turtle mid rant.

"Figure of speech genius." Raph stated with an annoyed look. Donnie returned this look with an annoyed glare but said nothing else.

"Quiet guys, there's Kraang activity!" Leo whispered loud, so it really couldn't count as whispering, from his perch on the edge of the building.

The three turtles walked over to where their eldest brother was and looked at the warehouses below. Sure enough, there was a Kraang robot standing guard outside one of the warehouses, a bit weird since there was only one.

"A single Kraang-bot? Come on 'Fearless Leader', I could take that alien freak out in my sleep with both of my arms tied." Raph smirked as he reached for his Sais, the chance for some action too much more the hothead turtle to resist.

"Raph, hold on! It could be a trap." Leo said as he stopped his immediate younger brother from charging into a battle without thinking… again.

"Really, a single Kraang-bot standing outside a completely empty building against four kick butt ninja turtles? Yea, it's most likely a trap, but so were a lot of the stuff we get dragged into and I don't see you complaining." Raph stated and jumped down the fire escape towards the Kraang-bot.

"Raph!" Leo snapped before chasing after the hot headed turtle, leaving the youngest and the genius to watch up on the roof.

"You think we should go help them?" Mikey asked as he sat down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the edge. Donnie sat next to him with the same bored expression as he normally had whenever the eldest two of the four had one of their 'married couple spats' as Mikey dubbed them.

"Nah let them handle it. They are the 'A team' after all. Besides, do you want to get in-between that?" Donnie replied with a question as per usual.

"But what if they run into a trap?" Mikey asked again, his gut feeling returning as the two fighting turtles were sneaking up on the single Kraang-bot. But for some reason he was more worried about himself and Donnie than the two eldest turtles that were walking into a trap. At least they think it's a trap.

"Then we can rescue them. We are more use to them up here hidden than down there out in the open." Donnie replied.

Mikey didn't say anymore, his gut feeling getting stronger as Leo and Raph went inside the warehouse after destroying the Kraang bot. He may not be as smart as Donnie but he wasn't as much of an idiot that he let on. Some about this place and situation just seemed wrong to the orange masked turtle. Why would a single Kraang-bot stand guard of a building and in the dead open no less? The Kraang may have been evil aliens plotting to take over the world but they were far from stupid. They had encountered the Kraang many times and Mikey knew that the aliens saw them as a threat to their plans and seeked to destroy them. But why would the Kraang have interest in an abandoned warehouse anyway?

"Mikey?"

"Huh? You say something Donnie?" Mikey looked at his older brother, the purple masked turtle looking at him with a slight amount of concern in his crimson brown eyes.

"I said we should go check on the others, they have been in there for a while." Donnie said as he stood up. Mikey looked at the warehouse and it seemed as quiet as it was before, a little too quiet since Leo and Raph were quite loud when they were working together. Mikey would normally jump at the change for some excitement with his bros, but he really wanted to check the rooftops, his gut screaming at him that something was wrong up here. And Mikey's gut had never led him into any 'real' trouble before.

"Nah dude, I think I'll just chill up here." Mikey smiled his normal happy smile, hoping Donnie would buy it.

Donatello looked sceptical but seemed to let it go when Mikey smiled, a small smile playing on the olive green turtles lips.

"Alright, wait here then. But please-"

"Don't go looking for trouble or come down from the roof. I know dude."

Donnie shook his head and jumped down the fire escape towards the warehouse. Mikey watched his bro go, checking it wasn't looking at him before dropping his smile. He stood up and looked back the way they came, the empty rooftops greeting him. He knew someone was following them, he felt it for the last 5 blocks. It was just the perfect place for some kind of trap, probably better than the warehouse since it wouldn't take much to get them to go onto a rooftop, they going go anywhere else without risking being seen.

'Maybe I should have gone with Donnie…' Mikey thought as he walked slowly across the roof, his hands coming to rest on his weapons as his guard increased at the strange silence.

"You certainly should off."

"Wha-" Mikey jumped and quickly turned around just to be hit in the back of the head. He groaned in pain as he felt to the floor, his eyes blurring as he began to lose conciseness. The last thing he saw was a large, defiantly mutant figure.

Then the world went black.

* * *

**This story is a possible project I might try if I feel like it. The idea was bugging me so I had to write it down and see if you guys want to see this train leave the station. (Bad Pun intended)**

**I know that the whole 'Mikey gets kidnapped' and 'He's more than he appears' is old but I really wanted to give it a try for a while and since it was bugging me I decided to give it a quick go. **

**So please read and tell me what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello gripped his bo staff tighter as he cautiously sneaked into the warehouse. The olive skinned turtle would, to be perfectly honest, preferred to stay on the roof with Mikey instead of sneaking into a possible Kranng base. But then again, Leo and Raph had been quite a while and since there were no signs of fighting, Donnie got worried they had found some kind of Kranng portal.

Thankfully the warehouse was really dark so it was easy for Donatello to sneak around without being seen. The whole place looked as bare and empty of life as it did outside, which made Donnie even more nervous. The only think in here was bits of broken wood, large stacks of rubble and trash from people just dumping their waste in the closest place. There were a few pieces of metal and even a stack of crates, though they were empty when he looked inside. The moonlight was shining through the large hole in the ceiling above a large pile of metal rubble, probably where it caved in, and it was the only light source in the old warehouse.

'Ok… not what you'd expect from a high-tech Kranng base… Maybe there's a switch somewhere or a secret opening.' Donnie thought as he searched through another pile of rubble. The place was full of rubble, yet there was not a single rat or bug Donnie noticed as he continued his search for his two older brothers or the entrance to a Kranng base they went down.

Donatello was so lost in his search that he almost missed the sound of rubble being disturbed. The turtle froze for a second before taking his bo staff in hand, quickly trying to find somewhere to hide or strike from. The sound of footsteps on the concrete floor could be slightly heard, though it was clear that the person or whatever it was didn't want to alert anyone of their presence.

Donatello quickly ducked into a small area between too large crates, ready to defend against who or what was coming. A thought crossed his mind that it would be his brothers but he couldn't be sure. The quiet and slow moving footsteps got closer and closer, a blurred shadow appearing in front of Donnie's hiding spot. Since it was so dark, even Donnie couldn't really tell it was one of his brothers or an enemy.

So taking a card out of Raph's book, Donnie gripped his bo staff tightly and sprung from his hiding spot, bo staff drawn over his head and down upon the enemy.

"AHHHHH!"

**WWWHHHAAACCCKKK**

"OW! Hey, brainiac! What was that for?!"

Donnie opened his eyes – when did he close them? – and looked upon the person he just hit. Now all of a sudden, a Kranng bot or a group of foot ninja would have been better than this.

"Raph! I swear I didn't mean to hit you!" Donnie said quickly as he looked as his immediate older brother, who was rubbing his head and glaring at him with his 'I'm gonna kill you!' look.

Raph growled as he pulled Donnie into a chocking headlock. "Well here, let me 'accidentally' destroy a few of your brain cells. Maybe, you'll finally make since with your science crap!"

"Hey! Owowowowowow! Cut it out!"

"That's enough Raph."

Raph and Donnie looked up on top of one of the junk piles to see Leo, who was sitting on the hood of an old car with his arms crossed. Raph rolled his eyes at the 'leadership display' but let go of his immediate younger brother.

"So, anything on the Kranng?" Donnie asked as his eldest brother slid down the junk pile with surprising grace. Raph muttered something along the lines of 'fearless leader space geek' under his breath, but if Leo heard it or not it when unnoticed.

"No, this whole place is clean. No hidden doors, no creepy switch, nothing. It was just that one Kranng bot." Leo replied ad he checked to see if anything followed Donnie inside. Donnie could feel the tension from both of his older brothers, both were on guard and that fact there was a random Kranng but no Kranng mission or base seemed to rub off the wrong way.

"One Kranng bot randomly stands in the middle of an abandoned pier, in front of a junk filled warehouse with no sort of Kranng base below it or some type of Kranng plan? Nah that seemed pretty normal to me Fearless Leader." Raph said sarcastically. Leo sent Raph a look but didn't say anything, probably too busy being in 'Leader Mode', as Mikey called it, to have is normal argument with Raph.

Speaking of which…

"Hey, where is Mikey?" Leo asked, noticing the odd silence which was normally disturbed by his baby bros inability to say silent.

"His waiting back on the rooftops, kept saying he had something he wanted to check out instead of listening to you two in case you were fighting." Donnie said as ducked slightly at Raph's glare.

"You mean ya _left _Mikey on his own, with no body to keep him from being Mikey?" Donnie sent a look at Raph, who shrugged it off like nothing. "Great plan, genius."

"Enough. Come on, let's go get Mikey and then we can call it a night." Leo ordered and the three turtles exited the warehouse towards the rooftops where Mikey was supposed to be waiting. Donnie still wondered on how is brother was acting when he left him there, it was like Mikey was looking for something. Now that he thought about it, the orange clad turtle was more silent than normal, he also seemed to stop every couple of minutes on their run to check behind him as if they were being followed. Since it was Mikey, it could be from his overactive imagination but Donnie couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Bet you Mikey got pizza with him, probably went to a pizza joint he saw on the way here." Raph grunted as they climbed up the fire escape. Donnie hoped he would see that image, Mikey happily eating away with a near empty pizza box next to him with no slides for the rest of them for the soul reason 'cause you too so long!'. This image would at least put this stupid idea that something was wrong all behind him.

He was sadly mistaken, for the side he saw was something out of his nightmares.

* * *

The three turtles gasped in shock as they looked at the rooftop sense, fear and panic on their faces.

What greeted them was a large group of foot ninja along with their great leader and their worst enemy, the Shredder. The ninja had their weapons and were prepared to battle them on their master's order. But the ninja were little concern to them at the moment, their eyes glued with fear and dread at the Shredder himself, and more importantly, what he was holding up.

For in the Shredder's gasp was their baby brother. Their very silent and _limp _baby brother! His orange mask was in shreds on the floor, along with his weapons, in front of the Shredder, his laughter echoing across the rooftops as he presented his price to his worst enemies.

The Shredder looked upon the three remaining students of his worst enemy, satisfied with the lost, defeated look on their faces as they took in their _precious_ baby brother's body as it hung limply in his hand.

"Greetings, freaks. Looking for this?" Shredder laughed as he held Mikey up higher, the only movement from the turtle was the strong wind making his body sway. He got no reply, they only seemed to stare at their brother as if they were trying to wake from a horrid nightmare. Too bad for them it was very real.

"That's right, stand there! Stand there and take in the body of your precious brother's body! The only you left alone to his fate! Just like your master took something precious from me, I have now taken something from you! You failed him and now he has been slain by my hand!" The Shredder roared in laughter as he stood there.

But he went unheard. The three turtles only saw their baby brother -_their innocent, annoyingly sweet baby brother who they swore to protect! -_ hand there, his once bright, baby blue eyes now a dull grey. Their strength seemed to leave them and they suddenly found it hard to stand or even _breathe_! Donnie even collapsed to his knees, his bo staff falling from his hand as he continued to stare, wishing for someone, _anyone_, to tell him this was some sick, twisted nightmare and Mikey was still at the lair playing one of his many video games or planning a prank for them.

But no matter how many times Donnie tried to blink the image away, how many times he tried to force himself to wake up – cause this could only be a dream, _it had to be a dream! – _the image still remained the same. Mikey still hung there, staring at him with whose dull grey eyes that burned through him like a slow, piercing, blade.

With almost no strength left, Donnie managed to mutter what he knew his brothers were trying to say.

"Mikey…."

. Tears fell from his eyes, but he did not care if his enemy saw, because the fact still remained, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Mikey, their baby brother, was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Blood, gore, and psychotically overprotective brothers/**

Raphael saw red.

Tonight was meant to be like any other night, they patrol under Leo's lame 'command', he would prove he was the better leader, Donnie would be his geek, April-loving self, and Mikey would be the idiot. He would smack Mikey upside the head for being said idiot, Leo and Raph would argue while Don and Mikey watched, they possibly run into a few gangs or Kranng bots, then they go home.

This was always the plan in Raph's head and the image before him just didn't cut it to his liking. They weren't supposed to leave Mikey by himself, they weren't supposed to run into the Shredder and his gang of goons…

_**Mikey wasn't supposed to be lifelessly hanging in the Shredders hand!**_

But no matter how much Raph knew that was what stood before him, there was _**no way in hell he would accept it! **_

"You…" Raph growled an almost animal like growl, his rage and angry had reached an all knew peek. He had no idea what Leo and Donnie were thinking, but he personally knew what to do. It was quite simple really and would allow Raph to release only a fraction of his anger.

**They took Mikey's life… then I'll take theirs. I'll take them all! I'LL DESTORY THEM WHERE THEY F**KING STAND!**

"Don't try and fight me, turtle. Even if you are the strongest of our group of freaks, I still outmatch you. And even if you do somehow manage to kill me and all my ninja, it won't give you your brother's life back." Shredder chuckled as he held up Mikey, _his baby brother, _as if he were some price he won.

"You die…" Raph mutter under his breath as he felt his strength return. This may not get Mikey back, it may not give him the chance to say all those things he never got to, and this may not be the way Master Splinter taught them to handle this.

**But it worked for him.**

"YOU DIE!" Raph roared and charged forwards, towards the Shredder and his many foot ninja, sais drawn and his green eyes glowing with his intent. **His intent to kill. **

"Foot ninja, attack him! Don't let him get close enough to say goodbye!" The Shredder ordered.

Waves of foot ninja charged towards the enraged mutant, any of them that got close enough ended up dead on the rooftop. Blood seemed to spray across the rooftop as Raph continued to slaughter them, the bloodlust in his eyes even putting Shredder almost to shame. Some of the foot seemed to want to retreat for their lives, but Shredder ordered them to fight while he had to call for backup, knowing that he would need backup from all his ninja to hold back the mutant.

Leonardo and Donatello seemed to just stand there, watching the slaughter with blank, soulless eyes. Splatters of blood and even a few pieces of flesh slowly began to cover them. The Shredder couldn't help himself but see if he could make them break, just like their murderous brother.

"That's right, just stand there. Stand there and accept your brother's death!" Shredder laughed. This seemed to make the two look at him as he held out their brother's corpse. Their cold, soulless eyes stared at the Shredder, as if they were still processing what had happened.

Shredder frowned at their lack of reaction but decided to give one more push to see them become mindless killers, just like the now blood covered brother who seemed to have lost his mind, the red clad turtle even smiling a psychotic smile as ninja after ninja fell before him.

"Since I am a merciful man, I will tell you how he met his fate. Michelangelo fell to my mighty power and in the last moments of his like he begged for you. 'Help me, Onee-san. Leo, Raphie, Donnie, help me!' He begged, prayed and even tried to run to you, but he couldn't escape me and he fell, wondering why you abandoned him!" Shredder laughed and even slapped Mikey across the face, the turtle not even flinching at it and remained still.

This was a poor decision on the Shredder's part.

"Die!" Leo and Don growled, bloodlust entering their eyes, and charged towards the bloodbath. As quick as lighting, their weapons were coated in blood. Leo sliced the foot ninja like he was sticking a knife in butter. Donnie beat and killed his enemies with his bo staff, a seamlessly harmless weapon turning into a weapon to be feared. The three raged turtles continued to fight and soon enough, no foot ninja, not even the backup that had arrived during the fight, stood. Just a pile of bodies, some even laying in pieces, and a pool of blood at the turtles' feet.

The three turtles stood there, weapons and bodies coated in the blood of the foot clan, their eyes almost red with the amounts of bloodlust in them. They panted heavily but it wasn't from the fight, it was from their masses amounts of anger that still raged within them.

It was then the shredder knew he had to escape, even he knew he would probably take some serious damage and he had more important plans to prepare for the little turtle in his hand.

Besides, they were already broken beyond anything the Shredder could do…

And, as the three raging brothers charged towards their baby brother's murderer, the Shredder used a smoke bomb and disappeared with Mikey's body in toe, leaving the three remaining turtles alone with their honour stained and bond broken without their fourth piece.

"Father, not to question you but, are you sure that was a good idea. They wiped out almost a quarter of the foot clan on a single rooftop." Karai asked as she watched her father, who was looking at the turtles from a faraway rooftop, the cold body of the youngest turtle by his feet.

"A small sacrifice when I have done the most damage I could ever do to them all at once. Do not question me Karai, or you will be shown as little mercy as the foot ninja." Shredder said as he watched the three turtles fight the backup ninja he called for. The rooftop was becoming a real blood bath as the foot fell one after another in the turtle's massacre.

"Is the turtle where he should be?"

"Yes, we are moving the freak there now. What shall we do with this thing?" Karai said as she pointed at the lifeless body of the youngest turtle. The Shredder stared at his enemies as they shamed their honour with murder, before turning away, ignoring his daughter as he past.

"Get rid of it. I have no use for it now." Shredder snap.

"Yes Father." Karai bowed as she slung the body over her shoulder with little difficulty, like it weighted nothing.

"Karai."

Karai turned back as she was about to go. "Yes Father?"

"Make sure you dump it where it can no longer be found. I am counting on you to see that it is done. Failure is punished by death, do you understand? Those freaks must never learn of this puppet!"

"…Understood."


End file.
